


Sunday Morning

by starry_nights88



Series: 30 Day Prompt Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Afterglow, Fluffy, M/M, Morning After, Prompt Fic, enough fluff to choke a horse, naked cuddles, so sweet i've got cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutesy cuddles the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

It was much too early to be awake, with the sun only just starting to rise and shine through the curtains, and anyway, Gon was far too comfortable to even start thinking about getting up. Instead, he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at his still sleeping lover. Gon watched him, unable to look away, as an easy smile slowly formed on his face. He was still in a state of disbelief, even though they had been together for a little while now. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that he was so lucky, that he finally had Killua after chasing after him for so long.

With his free hand, powerless to resist the urge any longer, he reached for Killua. It was a slight touch; barely there, little to no pressure as he ran his fingers across smooth, pale skin – skin that he, _finally_ , had intimate knowledge of. Gon knew every plane, every dip, every scar that was scattered across Killua's body, and Gon knew them well.

He was so beautiful; though Killua would blush to hear it spoken out loud, even if it was just the two of them. He was also flawed, but there was a perfection about Killua's flaws, and Gon loved every one of them. But, then again, he loved everything about Killua.

Gon sighed softly, sweetly, as his hand slid up from Killua's thigh. He dragged his fingers over skin, inch by inch, as he traced the curve of his lover's hip. Entranced, hypnotized, mesmerized by the smooth expanse of skin, by the difference between Killua's porcelain paleness and his own earthy darkness. It was always something that never failed to capture his attention; Killua's perfectly fair complexion, flushing with heat as Gon kissed, sucked, and even nipped it to a ruby redness.

Bit by bit, his fingers crawled higher – over the dip and fall of Killua's side, his abdomen chiseled and cut with a lithe grace that so perfectly hid just how wickedly powerful he truly was. Higher still, Gon's fingers moved, brushing up his lover's torso, and then his arm, further still until his hand skated across Killua's shoulder, and then coming to rest against his neck, against his fluttering pulse just beneath the heel of Gon's hand. His fingertips buried in the short hairs at the back of Killua's neck, gently rubbing and playing with the strands of hair until –

"Gon?"

Killua's voice was slurred, drunk with sleep, and his eyes were half-lidded; still hazy and cloudy as Gon's smile widened and softened. His touch turning more tender, more sweeter, as Killua leaned into his hand. "Wha – " Killua started, but he interrupted himself with a wide yawn. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Gon breathed in reply, carding his fingers through the hair at the base of Killua's neck, before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the tip of his lover's nose. "Nothing," he repeated, his voice softer as he brushed a kiss to the corner of Killua's mouth. "Just watching you sleep."

The flush was almost instantaneous, and Gon couldn't help nor stop himself; he chuckled softly as Killua's eyes narrowed into a playful glare. "You shouldn't say things like that," he said, but there was no real heat, no real scolding – it was playful, teasing, almost sweet as Killua moved closer to Gon, wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's embarrassing," he added, his voice muffled as he tucked his head underneath Gon's chin.

Gon muffled his chuckles, pressing a kiss to Killua's hair. "But, you're so cute when you blush," he pointed out playfully, teasingly, laughing again at the soft huff of annoyance that left his lover in addition to the muffled mutter of, "M'not."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** naked cuddles


End file.
